About fellows about
ABOUT THE WHITE HOUSE * WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS WHITE HOUSE FELLOWS about_fellows Home about_fellows_about About the Fellowship about_fellows_process Selection Process & Calendar about_fellows_faq Frequently Asked Questions about_fellows_apply1 Apply Online about_fellows_contact Contact Us ABOUT THE WHITEHOUSE about_history History about_presidents Presidents about_first_ladies First Ladies about_oval_office The Oval Office about_vp_residence Vice President's Residence & Office about_eeob Eisenhower Executive Office Building about_camp_david Camp David about_air_force_one Air Force One about_fellows White House Fellows about_internships White House Internships about_white_house_101 White House 101 about_tours_and_events Tours & Events ABOUT THE FELLOWSHIP Education Program The education program is intended to enhance the leadership and other learning experiences in the work assignment. The education program increases the Fellows' exposure to knowledge from renowned leaders from the private and public sectors. Each class meets with dozens of individuals including Supreme Court Justices, Cabinet Secretaries, senior White House officials, Members of Congress, military leaders, journalists, historians, business executives, and foreign heads of state. These sessions generally take place over breakfast or lunch during the work week, and are off-the-record, lively and frank. Another component of the education program involves the study of U.S. policy in action across the country and abroad, during several policy study trips throughout the year. Fellows visit military bases to broaden civilian understanding of military service. White House Fellows have visited many countries over the years. Recently, Fellows traveled to Turkey, Poland, and Russia to study emerging democracies and international security. Also, Fellows traveled to South Africa and Botswana to learn about the African Growth and Opportunity Act and HIV/AIDS issues. Fellows also traveled to China and Vietnam to study a market economy in communist countries and human rights issues. Fellows also have toured India and Pakistan to study nuclear policies and the disputed Kashmir territory. Fellows have flown over the Panama Canal in helicopters and witnessed the crumbling of the Berlin Wall. In the Colonias of Texas and in maquiladores in Mexico, Fellows have examined flood issues. Fellows also have met with the U.S. Border Patrol and U.S. Customs Officials for a demonstration of the latest technologies used to prevent illegal contraband from crossing into the U.S. In Miami, Fellows have studied drug interdiction and anti-terrorism issues. Fellows have landed on an aircraft carrier at sea and have been briefed on issues of military preparedness. Fellows have visited the Marine Corps base in Quantico, Virginia, where they traveled by helicopter with Cobra escort and by Assault Amphibian Vehicles to view a Platoon live fire exercise of Cobra SIMCAS followed by a lunch of Meals-Ready-to-Eat. At Nellis Air Force Base in Las Vegas, Nevada, Fellows have flown on a KC-135 to observe an aerial refueling of an F-16 Fighting Falcon on their way to a Capstone demonstration of the Air Force's Firepower. Community Service White House Fellows have a strong legacy of service to their communities. Each class completes one or more community service projects during their year in Washington. Fellows have helped build homes with Habitat Humanity, mentored students coming to D.C. as part of Presidential Classroom, participated in the clean up of local schools, and spent a day at Jumpstart--an early childhood program that pairs students with preschool children in Head Start. Fellows also have raised money to support the Little White House, a charity that provides educational services to students and life skills training to neighborhood residents. Fellowship The most enriching component of the White House Fellows Program springs from regular interaction between class members, which often results in life-long friendships between Fellows. Additionally, White House Fellows convene yearly at alumni meetings in Washington, D.C., and eagerly welcome new Fellows into what is considered by many to be the most prestigious network of professionals and leaders in the nation. MD5: f632ff4658d1035a0aa7d77322dc3525 Original URL: http://whitehouse.gov/about/fellows/about/